The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PER1055’.
The new Poinsettia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early flowering Poinsettia cultivars having strong stems, attractive flower bract coloration, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from an open-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 1999, of two unidentified selections of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. The cultivar PER1055 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., in Dec., 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., since July, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.